The Dust Settles
by dansloubli
Summary: After bringing down another organization working on a new B.O.W. Ada and Leon's years of living dangerous lives bear down on them. Would they finally let the dust settle down, start anew and bring closure to their lives?


Author's Note:

This is my first ever fanfic in my years of existence. I never knew that I would ship Ada and Leon so much that I really had to write my own fanfic about them. I'm not sure if this would be a one-shot story or a chaptered one. I'm pretty new to this but would want to share it with you guys.

I just compiled the events that happened post RE6 and also got some ideas from fanfics I've read. :)

* * *

 **The Dust Settles**

Atop the building, both of them watched as the sirens and the strobe lights of the police convoy grew close. It was September 2018: 20 years after the Raccoon City incident, 20 years since they first met and got mixed up in the B.O.W. arms race. They have spent much of their years risking their lives, depriving themselves of what they could have had. For Leon, all of it was to protect. For Ada, perhaps, it was for the thrill and excitement. Regardless, they have grown old and the weight of those years felt the heaviest now - as they stood side by side watching the bustling city below.

They have just finished bringing down another corporation planning to work on a new strain of viruses, a new B.O.W. Good thing they were able to stop the corporation in their tracks with the help of the B.S.A.A. - Chris and the others. After being in the action for so long, they've decided to meet-up and take the mantle of being observers.

"Hopefully, that was the end of everything." Leon's voice strained as he continued to look down below.

She let out a soft chuckle.

"When would the world ever run out of madmen?" She turned to Leon and gave his shoulder a light pat.

"Still as optimistic as ever, I see." A smile formed on her lips, Leon returned the gesture.

"Don't you ever get tired, Ada?"

Leon rubbed his neck, turned and sat, letting his back rest on the railing. He looked at the spy waiting for an answer. She gave him a good look: she could see the circles under his eyes, and a beard starting to form from weeks of not shaving. It has been such a long time, the face of the rookie cop she loved so much has now matured. Even without looking at a mirror, she knew she must've looked the same. They were not getting any younger.

She walked over to Leon and sat beside him. Their shoulders lightly brushing.

"Now that you've mentioned it," she paused "I guess I am, Leon." She leaned into him as she uttered the words.

The cold September wind tickled their skin. They moved closer. Eventually, Leon took her hand and wrapped it in his. The warmth gave them a sense of serenity.

"Did you ever consider about..." Leon hesitated.

"Retirement?" Ada smirked.

"Yes, I guess that's it. I have no other way to put it." He chuckled.

"I think 40s is still pretty young to retire."

"I always dreamed of retiring at 35, though."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because the world is still a mess."

"It would always be a mess."

"I know."

"So where are you going with this, Leon?"

Silence sat between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Leon mulled over the question.

"Don't you ever think that it's time for us to lead normal lives?"

Ada looked at him, raising an eyebrow yet considering what he just said.

"I don't think we can ever be normal, Leon."

"Doesn't mean we can't try." he paused, "Don't you want to 'continue on from where we left that night'?"

She chuckled, "Hey, we had a fair share of moments in well-hidden hotels."

He gave a hearty laugh, "That, but, I mean something else..."

"Which is?"

"Don't you want to live a normal life, with me. Give us," He gestured to the two of them, "a chance?"

Ada looked up at night sky. Clouds slowly moved in the sky.

"You really are tired, huh? Cutting straight to the point."

"And aren't you? You did just mention that you were, right?"

Trepidation filled Ada. The lives they led aren't easy ones to get out of, but despite that, she had always wondered if they could ever just leave it all behind a start anew. Whenever she'd pay him surprise visits in his apartment, she always wondered what it would be like to stay just a little bit longer in his arms. To at least have breakfast after a night of passion. To at least kiss him well whenever she'd learn about his new mission in some outskirt. And - to not hold themselves at gunpoint whenever they'd see each other on the job. But then again, they have been on opposing sides. Over the years, though, she moved closer and closer to the other side of the spectrum - where Leon was. On the night of the Lanshiang incident, she was in the middle, and had left it off at that. The call she received that night was, in no manner, similar and as severe as the previous jobs she took. Perhaps, that night was when she began to feel the weight of it all, and now, it finally caught up with her.

Ada let out a sigh then squeezed Leon's hand. She then stood and took a few steps forward, pondering.

"Ada?" Leon's heart sank. He knew that it was hard to squeeze answers out of her, but he was hopeful that this time she might. She did say she was tired, perhaps more than he is. Was she just scared?

Detecting the sadness in his voice, Ada turned around.

"Oh, Leon, if only you knew." Her voice cracked and her eyes watered. She remembered those wee hours of the morning where she'd be observing him as they both lay in bed together. She'd be taking in every detail: how his eyelids would flutter in deep sleep, the curve of his lips, everything she could. A mental photograph of the man she longed to be with. Just so, before the sun rises, she had something to bring with her as she goes back to her normality - a life of deceit and powerplay. Is that all she'd ever know? Isn't this her chance? In her life filled lies, isn't it her time to give the fleeting yet truest thing she ever had a chance?

Detecting Ada's apprehension, Leon stood up and took Ada's hands again.

"Okay, okay. If you need another 10 years," Ada softly chucked "I'll wait Ada. Always had."

Leon reached up and wiped the single tear that slowly rolled down her cheek. She really does show her emotions sparingly, he thought.

"I won't take long." Cupping Leon's hand in hers.

* * *

It didn't take Ada long to find herself in front of Leon's apartment. It was early morning. She would've usually left around this time back when she visited him, and usually, through the window.

"A change of pace." She muttered to herself.

She didn't have much with her. Only some cash and a few important documents - everything she needed to start anew. She could never own much in her life as a spy. There wasn't any point, she was always moving from place to place. She never had the luxury of permanence. If she became too settled, the dangerous people she worked with would suddenly stir up something that would force her to find another place. Dread filled her for fear of losing what she secretly cared for and almost left. But she reminded herself that the last few years have already been quiet and she had slowly been cutting down the strings that attached her to the shady people she worked with after Wesker's death.

She mustered up all the courage she could, and knocked on his door. It took a while. Eventually, she heard the door lock being slid, he opened the door. Leon was still half-asleep, but when he saw her, all lethargy left him.

"Ada?" His eyes widened.

"Hello, handsome." She said in her usual sultry voice.

He opened the door fully

"Is this?" Leon wanted to pinch himself, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Ada leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm here now, Leon."

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She was initially shocked but she eventually returned the gesture.

This is longing, she said to herself. He waited so long. She deprived herself of this. She melted in his embrace, unpacking all the weight of the years past.


End file.
